


r/ExpandDorn presents: Doe’s Odyssey. [AKA The ODOESSEY]

by funtagiad



Series: Expanded Dorniverse [1]
Category: Discord - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, The Odyssey - Homer, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, r/expanddorn
Genre: Multi, ONLY ALPHA READ WE DIE LIKE ASTARTES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funtagiad/pseuds/funtagiad
Summary: Based off of a roleplay from Discord and Reddit. The Abbess Sanctorum undergoes a spiritual journey.
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters
Series: Expanded Dorniverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979701
Kudos: 4





	r/ExpandDorn presents: Doe’s Odyssey. [AKA The ODOESSEY]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funtagiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funtagiad/gifts).



The Palace of Iron stands on the busiest rogue trader station from Delphi; the athletic complex has been rumored to be built by a member of the Legio Custodes named Scipio Urartus so he can work out without destroying much equipment. A single woman named Doe Good, formerly dubbed the Ominous Child, works out in the lonely gym after she prays and before the crack of dawn. Some call her "Rapid" for her fast attacks and speedster tendencies around vehicles. But her title is Abbess Sanctorum, meaning she sits within the walls of the Senatorum Imperialis as a high lord. Even Primarchs have been tempted to fight the twenty-something. As we speak she is kicking a stationary training dummy, a freestanding sandbag which towers her at two meters. It is not unhittable due to the shallow base, although only elite athletes or the augmented can damage it. The lights are dim and one of the few spotlights shone above the woman in workout gear; muscular legs stretching out the hand-me-down outfit that was too sentimental to throw out. If only there was some way to alter her predestined fate? As the ominous child abuses the sandbag with blow after blow, she muses upon her past.

In the beginning, no respected institution within the imperium of man would want to recruit a schola attendee named "Doe Omenchylde'' unless it was the Imperial Guard. You aren’t christened by your parents with a name on Ar; babies are given names by people of authority. That authority being a crazed psyker who was promptly assassinated by Tigranes and Shaka (the Aquilian Shields of the Adeptus Custodes.) Doe earned her surname, “Good” from a certain Imperial Fist due to the good she has done for the Imperium prior to the invasion of Macragge. 

Though an incident that happened between class periods with a "commissar" in training named Virgil would prove to Lady Doe that a career within the astra militarum was not the right fit. Whatever Doe did, or whoever she did offend, that prompted Virgil to take advantage of the girl’s unpopularity and try to snuff her lights in order to be seen more favorably by his peers. He failed, the hastily strewn together plot uncovered by a future Vindicare assassin and another Commissar to be. 

According to Cardinal Khrimian, "Doe naturally is athletic, she could play well within ancient Terran professional sports clubs. Miss Omenchylde's troubling personality traits could be ironed out if she had a stable motherly figure in her life, because in the end, Doe is cut from the same cloth like a battle sister. Their first love is the Emperor." If anybody from Holy Terra was asked if they knew the Abbess Sanctorum, most Progenium staff or the graduates within her generation would remark "High Lady Good was meaner back then” or “she was a mega-sperg by a long shot." Kinder words would follow if offended battle sisters held the interviewee at gunpoint, for example, "Unless you could ask Doe to drive you someplace using the Ebon Chalice's rhinos or jump packs, then she would show her more generous tendencies. Doe was no fool if she thought you were heretical, she shall tell that priest named Khrimian and you wouldn't dare show your face to the student body ever again. For the sisters and the battle enclave that was in charge of looking after the future Cardinal would find ways to kill young heretics off." No doubt, Doe would get in trouble for “borrowing” the order militant’s machinery but the recruiting abbess smirked and added her name to the list.

Doe would have been an Inquisitor if it weren't for her grades being just above average. Only the geniuses were to be inquisitors. However Doe scored the highest marks on tests involving the ecclesiarchy, the Imperial Cult and the Leticio Divinatus that she was slowly becoming a candidate for the Adepta Sororitas. Khrimian considers her to be the pick of the litter in cases like these. The pastor knew the orphaned frontier worlder would be better off in the arms of the ministorum [aka the other term ecclesiarchy, it gets confusing at times for some people] and that was that. I mean come on she used weaponry and vehicles like an experienced sister had. 

For the Order of the Gilded Lily was a small mission, numbers were low so therefore Doe's progress was accelerated by years when the canoness tutored her. This would have been a good thing if it weren't for the fact her sister superior was an asshole and her squadmates have grown jealous of the former child prodigy. Most Gilded Lilies are transfers from other orders. Normally, Doe's post-alliance, post-transfer personality wouldn't be considered "acceptable." Doe is locked into a path marked by her own personal failures and inability to express herself. 

Should have, could have, would have. So pathetic

Since it was said that the God Emperor would favor his faithful, Doe would occasionally make acquaintances with somebody; yet those relationships never lasted. One of her friends during Schola mysteriously disappeared during a blackship raid. Not that Jenipher was a psyker, though her soulless eyes proved to her peers that she was definitely the opposite of one; Jenipher is a Blank. Instinctually speaking due to an unrestrained blank aura, the young lady’s conversations with the blank child were mostly awkward. As if you can call THAT a friendship. 

Jenipher had scar on her left cheek after a skirmish with a brunette psyker and her posse.

Two Ordos Hereticus inquisitors named Laflora and Lafawna Joy found Doe useful when she was a novice when the Ebon Chalice selected her. Lafawna is the mother of Laflora, a new generation continuing a family tradition of inquisiting since the age of apostasy. The family duo promptly busted a Dark Eldar slave ring which was targeting imperials at the time. Within that mission, Marian Matevosyan has found respect for the Ominous Child when Doe took a bullet meant for the soon-to-be Ordos Famulous, "Shrewd yet selfless and a Daredevil to boot." Everything was going smoothly as she prays and worships the Emperor with her chosen family. That is, until one fateful day, one crucial mission on a shrine world… daemons… sacrifices. Before she knew it her squadron was gone. Doe’s mind repressed these memories. And thus, experiencing an era of abuse from superiors within the Gilded Lilies. 

“Wake up, Abbess Doe!” The soft shriek can only be associated with a native to Holy Terra. Doe turns around to find out who this voice can be, only to see a wrinkly old lady in a white and red dress. The mystery “grandma” flips her shoulder length bob away from her face as she strides towards the young sororitas with vigor. 

“The primarchs are smug bastards who would want nothing more than to crush your sisterhood to dust when they are the losers who went into the warp and failed to return. Sisters who are much older, wiser, and have more CLOUT than you are gunning for your seat. Especially Immacira, Veridyan, and Parvais. Lady Doe, I beseech you in the name of the God Emperor of Mankind to get your head back in the game. Your methods are not working, you quivering brat!”

The dialogus sister starts to grab at the High Lord and shakes her a little bit as she says, “Stop trying to replace Brad, stop trying to rebuild your ordos militant, stop trying to kill with kindness, stop trying to make friends in low places. Shape up or ship out.”

Doe is in a state of shock with the audacity of this crone. The gangly bag of bones would have been proud of her “epic gamer move” but upon seeing the cross facial expression of the twenty-something, the aging nun lets her younger sister go, realizing what she has done. Fear and anxiety takes over the mystery woman’s body and now, grandma fell to the floor and started to prostrate herself to the Abbess Sanctorum proper. A stance indicating she is not in a healthy state of mind. Doe’s toying with one of her dual bolt pistols does not calm her elderly sister’s nerves. Doe brings out the other bolt pistol and fiddles with that too, and smirks. After a few seconds, the guns have been loaded and cleaned. 

The old sororitas just crawls backwards and starts to pray; because to insult or criticise a high lord is to write your own death warrant. Criticizing the last member of the Order of the Gilded Lily is a terrible move since the sisterhood had a knack for terrorism. “You are her? Right? I thought you were an imposter sent from an Alpha legionnaire for you got taken over by some hive mind. I didn’t know you were a real woman. I Shall leave to atone for my heretical statements? Shave my head and send me to war if you find my speech so vulgar to your ears. I just want to see you in a better state than this. I can advise you on future endeavors and bolster your popularity. Just let me help you, child.”

Doe stops fidgeting with her bolt pistols and turns the safety off… and on… then settles down her weapons back to the holsters that hang on her hips; Carefully considering and weighing the gravity of the crone’s words. The abbess gracefully strides closer to the elderly woman prostrating in front of her. The tears running down on her wrinkly face. The Abbess helps the bookworm off from the floor of Scipio’s gym. 

Doe finally speaks: “Rise, sister, for you are no heretic to call me out. Many individuals have criticised me in the past and have failed to be the gadfly to stir my horse. But to see somebody like you to break her silence is to listen closely as to what she is saying. But I wish for you to cease the yelling and calm yourself down, sage. Now tell explain.”

For Sadie-belle Letena served the ecclesiarchy for solar centuries as part of the Ordos Dialogus. For the Emperor’s Zealot had become a walking encyclopedia for anything and everything, and shall provide anybody information upon special request. Very few agencies outside of the ecclesiarchy got to work with her outside of the Order of the Argent Shroud, her Ordos Majoris. Happy to help increase the wealth of knowledge [sometimes burnt, destroyed, or locked away in a secret vault] for the Inquisition. Countless artifacts from excavations have been dug up, retrieved, categorized, filed, and cleansed from impurities. 

One day, the aging sister found a disturbing pattern within the cosmos, upon the wake of a post-q’orl galaxy would the imperium discover a disturbing new alien race rising, and that species will not be too shy in aligning with or warring with other xenos for power, including Humankind. Some small faction that had little fame outside of the Ordos Xenos. It has gotten to the point where the old lady now seeks a high lord who represents her organization for advice. 

Sister Letena appears strong and muscular for a pencil pusher, awaiting the day she will pick up her jetpack once more to serve the God Emperor of Mankind once more and go out in a blaze of glory. Just like she once did as a Zephyrim within the Order of the Argent Shroud. However, frequent injuries placed the specialist out of commission every other battle. For it would not matter since she will recover quickly from these “boo-boos.” Pride cometh before a fall… and a near fatal injury from a training accident ended her career in the Ordos Militant branch, and the chance to start a family. But in her advancing age, Sadie has had enough of mind numbing busywork and wants to involve herself within inter-imperial affairs. 

And after hours of conversing and cleaning their workout space, the two women formed an alliance. Upon meeting Sadie-belle, Doe appears to have more confidence, and a plan to maintain the status quo. Doe is a zealous Sister of Battle because she believed it was through the Emperor’s will that she was saved. Her desire to purge the galaxy of the enemies of the “God Emperor of Mankind” is her life’s goal and shows her loyalty to the Imperial Cult. However there were obstacles in the Abbess’ path; tragedy, hazing, bullying, betrayal, heartbreak, neurodivergence, and abuse had overtime softened Doe’s core personality traits. As the newfound leader of the Adepta Sororitas, her faith unshaken, but even the Emperor wishes that Doe shape up or ship out of the Senatorum Imperialis. Fortunately, an elderly, out-of-action former zephyrim from the Order of the Argent Shroud could be of use for her. The sage meets our youngest high lord ever, the Abbess Sanctorum and has constructed a grand plan to strengthen the sisters of battle. Will Doe finally mature into the woman the God-Emperor wants her to become, or will the machinations of Morag-Hei, Cegorath, the Ethereals, or dark gods like Tzeentch have a final say of the fate of frontier world Ar’s “Ominous Child?” Can Sadie-belle finally be the proper mother-figure she wanted?

Tune in next time!

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/MbWnpq
> 
> LINK TO THE EXPAND DORN DISCORD. I play as a sister of battle, a vindicare assassin, and various other characters. Link posted with explicit permission.


End file.
